The present invention relates generally to Roman type shades and more specifically to a system for production of Roman type shades.
With the increasing awareness of energy conservation, a need has arisen for window coverings which reduce heat transfer from inside a building to outside the building during winter and for preventing heat transfer from the outside of the building to the inside of the building during summer. Roman type shades are within the class of window coverings which accomplish this purpose. Furthermore, due to its aesthetic qualities and other attributes, Roman type shades are a preferred type within the class of window coverings having energy conservation considerations. Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved system for production of Roman type shades.